1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to hand tools. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a tool adapted to assist in mounting chains on automotive vehicle tires, especially truck tires.
2. Description of the Related Art
Installing chains on truck tires to enhance traction on snow and ice can be a tedious and frustrating procedure. It is important that the chain fits tightly on the tire to prevent the chain from loosely slapping the road surface and truck body thereby causing wear to the chain and damage to the truck.
Many devices have been advanced for simplifying the arduous task of mounting tire chains. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,372,195 (Rounds) shows a device for securing a chain to a tire. The device functions as only a temporary securing means and must be removed before the chain can be correctly secured.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,483,686 (Searfoss) is drawn to a lever hook for connecting the ends of tire chains. The device is adapted to remain on the chains as a connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,408,884 (Musgrove), U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,176 (Mason) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,079,976 (Priest) disclose tools for installing chains on dual-wheeled vehicles. The tools require that the vehicle be moved forwardly for the chains to be properly mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,896,687 (Cloud) shows a magnetic tire chain installation device. The instant device also requires that the vehicle be moved to properly mount the chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,834 (Holloway) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,210 (Feldmann) are drawn to tools having “working” configurations at both ends thereof. Neither patentee contemplates utilizing the tool to assist in the installation of tire chains.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,437,158 (Snodgrass) is drawn to a tool similar to Applicants' invention. However, the Snodgrass tool utilizes a cup designed to engage a chain hook. Also note that the configuration of Applicants' invention is different from that of the Patentee.
Japanese Patent numbered 10119525 A (Nakao) shows a tool having a cam lock opener at its end. Nakao does not contemplate providing a complete tool as disclosed by Applicants.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose a rugged, one-piece tool for assisting tire chain installation as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.